yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack 'the ripper' Cross
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation 'First Name' Jack 'Last Name' Cross 'IMVU Name' OniMuramasa 'Nicknames' Jack The Ripper, Jack the Zombie 'Age' 01/26 Age: 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' Six foot Six inches 'Weight' 172 lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Jack is very calm and laid back but always loves to get into a fight. He is a smoker and has no memory of his past causing him to kind of be anti-social. He has a split personality he calls The Ripper. This personality only comes out when he sees his own blood. This personality is vicious and fights animalisticly. Normally however he'll go out of his way to help people and will often give things to people in need of them often sacraficing his own well being for others. Apperance Xanxus.full.png Xanxus.ful3l.png Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.fulls.png 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC